I'm fine
by Weirdo-Girly
Summary: A drunken Sarah visits Cameron in her room in the middle of the night. Sarah/Cameron


Please, read, enjoy, and review. ;)

**I'm fine**

Cameron knew a plenty of reasons why humans shouldn't drink alcohol. Too much of it could cause fatal alcohol poisoning for example, or drunken people could provoke horrible car accidents resulting in death. They could also become addicted to the limpid, flammable, water-miscible liquid. Sometimes the girl feared, that Sarah was two steps shy from becoming such an alcoholic, because she often sat in the kitchen at night, a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of her.

Probably Cameron had _overreacted_, but one random night she had told Sarah to stop the drinking. The raven-haired had simply smiled at her and had stated, that she was absolutely in control, and that 'little Tin-Miss' shouldn't worry about her, because her mission was to protect John. Yes, it was Cameron's mission to protect John. It wouldn't do any harm to keep a wary eye on Sarah too though.

Besides, alcohol prompted humans to behave in a strange fashion and to talk or rather to slur about weird stuff, the terminator could testify to. Shortly before she had been sent back to the year 2007, future John celebrated his thirtieth. He had gotten drunk as a skunk. One of the few things, Derek Reese was right about. And Cameron had definitely not liked John's demeanor. He had sung old songs, dancing and weaving, while he had balanced an empty glass on his head. The girl had been confused and bewildered, looking at him with big, brown, innocent eyes. She hadn't been able to understand, how a man like John, withdrawn into himself, could get so..._so_.

He had seen the terminator watching him. They had made eye contact, before he had come over to her and had done something she had disliked. _Totally _disliked. John had pressed her lips onto her's. Kate and Derek had looked _pissed_. The others only shocked.

Since that day, Cameron had a distaste for alcohol. Despite the fact, that she had never taken a gulp of it.

The terminator scanned the ceiling from her lying position on the bed. Lately she spent the night in her room, pretending to sleep. _Pretending_. Cameron didn't sleep. She wasn't able to sleep. Yet she lay in her bed, eyes closed. Maybe the reason was, that she didn't want to watch Sarah getting drunk.

She opened said eyes though, as she heard somebody in the hallway. It was Sarah, and with a sigh Cameron registered her slightly unsteady gait. The raven-haired was drunk once more. Cameron felt the urge to help her, to stop her, before this would turn into a real problem, but Sarah seemed to need the burning in her throat, and the lightheadedness to forget, that her life was a mess in reality. Somehow the girl felt sympathy for the woman.

Cameron got curious as she sensed, that Sarah had suddenly stopped at the door to her room. After a few seconds the knob twisted to the side and soon the door was open. Sarah stepped into the room slowly, closing the door behind her again. Oh yeah, she was certainly drunk. The terminator hated her to be in this shape, because then Sarah's gaze got distant, and foreign. She even preferred the gaze filled with hatred, and anger.

"Sarah?" The girl sat up, but the raven-haired held up her hand, intimateing her to be quiet.

"Sh." She whispered, "Lay back down."

Despite her confusion Cameron did as she was told and held completely still afterward, just turning her head in Sarah's direction to see what she was doing. The woman stood at the same spot as before. She looked closely at Cameron though, and for the splint of a second the terminator's sensors signaled danger. But danger would have been illogical. Indeed Sarah sometimes threatened her, saying she would dismantle her, yet Cameron had always been sure that Sarah wouldn't do it. "Sarah?"

It was barely a whisper, causing the raven-haired at the door to smile faintly. Finally she slurred in a low, thick voice, "You're very pretty, Cameron."

"Pretty as a picture.", the girl added. Cameron didn't know much about weird situations, mostly because she didn't understand weirdness, but even she was aware of the tension, which had suddenly occured in the room. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "Pretty as a bloody picture."

"But in reality I am a scary robot. Am I right?"

"I've seen many scary robots, Cameron." A few seconds passed, before Sarah went on talking. "So many. They were male, big, muscular, apparently unfeeling, and they had burning red eyes. Those eyes haunt me in my dreams every fuckin' night, you know. You're female, normal sized, petite, apparently feeling, and you have bright blue eyes. And yet you're the scariest robot I've ever met."

"Why?"

"Because you're different."

"I told you from the beginning that I am."

"Yeah, you did."

"But I am good." Cameron affirmed. "My mission is to protect John."

Sarah made a face. "Yet you tried to kill him once."

"It was an accident. I was damaged."

"Can you promise me that there'll be no other 'accident'?"

Cameron's basic programm told her to lie and to say that it won't happen ever again. But the progammes of her own devising caused her to hesitate. Truth was, such a thing could happen again if she got _that _damaged once more. She was strangely uncomfortable with this thought. "No, I cannot."

"Great.", Sarah answered with dry sarcasm. "You should be glad I've no gun with me...or a screwdriver."

Both of them knew that Sarah wouldn't do the girl harm, even if she'd had a gun or screwdriver. Not least because Cameron would defend herself, having advantage on the human. So Sarah left it at threatening and would only use a gun or a screwdriver when an 'accident' would happen.

The raven-haired took a deep breath and Cameron was thankful for the distance between them. She wasn't keen on smelling Sarah's whiskey-breath. "Did you come to have that conversation with me?"

"Yes...no." Sarah squinted her glazed eyes. "Dunno."

"Please stop it, Sarah."

"Stop what?"

"Drinking."

"People sometimes drink. That's normal." She spoke for herself as she felt offended with the terminator's comment.

Cameron shook her head slowly. "Not in such concentrations like you do."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you are not."

"Just shut it, Tin-Miss!" Her voice was an angry hiss. After all she still was aware of John, and Derek in their rooms. Despite all the alcohol rushing through her veins. "Why the fuck are you lying in this bed? You don't sleep. You can't."

"I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

Sarah never got the answer to her question because the terminator remained silent. Instead she asked, "Why did you come, Sarah?"

Well, the woman didn't know herself. Perhaps she really drank too much sometimes. But that made it all easier it seemed. _Seemed_. Sarah knew that it didn't make it all easier. The whiskey didn't solve her problems. The whiskey couldn't give her the life she craved for since she had met Kyle. A normal life. With a loving husband, her son John, a small house, a damn white fence, and a dog. A life that so many people complained about, but Sarah would happily choose if she had the chance. No running. No hiding. No fighting. No dying.

"You are crying.", Cameron stated as a matter of fact, noticing Sarah's wet eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Quickly Sarah wipped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm not crying. Just a bit dizzy."

Cameron knew the word 'tactfulness'. Although she didn't really understand it, she thought it was the right time to use it. That's why she didn't ask further. "Maybe you should sit down then."

"Maybe." But Sarah didn't sit down on the desk chair, she lurched over to the bed and dropped herself down on the soft mattress next to the girl, holding her head in her hands. She groaned, causing Cameron to want to warn Sarah from the alcohol as she realized how near Sarah was to her. After all, the woman stayed several feet away from her everytime. It confused and surprised the terminator.

For whatever reason she started to caress Sarah's back. "Do you feel better now?"

"No." Sarah looked at her. Her expression almost dead. "I never do."

"I am sorry."

"Whatever. Spare me."

Cameron sat up, placing her hand on the human's limp shoulder. Obviously it was sympathie, what the girl experienced at the moment. She wanted to help Sarah, yet she had no clue how to do that. She whispered, "Why did you come, Sarah?"

Once more the raven-haired looked at the pretty terminator. She spotted the hand on her left shoulder. The usual safety gap between them was gone. They even touched. They touched and they were _both_ sitting on _one _bed. Why did she come?

Before Sarah knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and then her lips brushed over Cameron's all of a sudden. A short, brief kiss. A _kiss_. Oh, God! Was she _that_ drunk!? Well, she must have been, because she did it a second time. Short, and brief. Cameron looked at her with big, innocent eyes like a cute puppy. It nearly made Sarah feel guilty...and a bit pedophiliac perhaps. Yet she did it a third time. The terminator's lips were tender, and elastic.

And then Cameron was the one who leaned forward and kissed the woman, just as she had done it. Short, and brief. But a few moments later they both kissed, pressing their lips together. Slowly and with eyes closed. Cameron did what she thought she was expected to do, yet she found this new activity rather enjoyable. Now she understood why people did it.

The kisses became more passionate, while they buried their hands in the other one's hair. Now Sarah licked the girl's bottom lip. Cameron conceived and opened her mouth, letting Sarah's tongue in to dance with her's. Alcohol. The taste of it flooded her whole mouth. Unbelievable was the fact that the terminator liked it. The mixture of whiskey, and Sarah Connor was like a virus for her system.

The raven-haired had to withdraw to breath, and even had to hold the girl back as she tried to capture her lips again. They looked each other in the eyes, full of unshed tears, confusion, lust, and unspoken feelings. "Why did you come, Sarah?"

"Dunno." Sarah stroked her cheek. They were forehead to forehead. "I shouldn't have come. I should go."

Cameron felt a painful sting as Sarah jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door. "Don't leave, Sarah."

It was a whisper. Sarah didn't hear it. She was in her own room before Cameron could say anything else. The terminator wasn't able to comprehend what had happened. But at least her distaste for alcohol was gone, what _didn't_ mean that she was good with Sarah's drinking. Yet she didn't had to worry about that anymore. After this night Sarah drank her precious whiskey no longer. So Cameron didn't pretend to sleep the following nights. She stood in the dark, thinking, wondering, and desiring.

Alcohol prompted humans to behave in a strange fashion and to talk or rather to slur about weird stuff, the terminator could testify to. But Cameron also knew that alcohol prompted humans to do what they secretively want to do and to talk or rather slur honestly.

"Why did you come, Sarah?", Cameron, who stood at the window, asked in a low voice. She asked the dark every night. This night she got an answer though.

"Dunno.", Sarah replied from under the door frame. She _wasn't_ drunk. "I came again tonight."

"And will you leave again?"

"No."


End file.
